Thunderstorms
by Ray And Evil
Summary: Nagi is afraid of thunderstorms and went to somebody for comfort...


Schwarz/Weiß Fic  
Ratings: Fluff, Romance  
Parings: Nagi/Omi  
Synopsis: Nagi is a little afraid of thunderstorms and he went to somebody for comfort, somebody he knew and that is...Omi.  
  
?  
THUNDERSTORMS  
  
Crash!  
Another thunder was heard, Nagi hid under his covers and tried his best not to let his tears flow out.  
Crash!  
Nagi yelped as this time, the thunder was louder. He got up from his bed and walked out of his apartment aimlessly. He walked to another building in the rain and was soaked right through. When he reached the apartment which he doesn't know whose, he hesitated at the door for a moment before ringing the doorbell.  
The door opened, a cheerful Omi greeted him with a cheerful smile. But when Omi knew it was Nagi, he prepared for an attack.  
"What you want? What are you doing here? Trying to finish me off first?" Omi asked in a harsh voice.  
"Schwarz disbanded. I'm staying by myself. I..." Before Nagi could finish what he said, a thunder was heard, Nagi yelped hugging Omi tightly. Omi felt wet skin against his and the clothes of the other boy was dripping wet till a puddle was formed at his doorsteps. When Nagi was shivering, then did he realized his manners.  
"Nagi? Come in and take a seat. You need to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold," Omi said, voice soft and caring. He held Nagi's wet but cold hand and pulled him into his own apartment.  
"Here!" Omi tossed some of his dry clothes to Nagi to change.  
"What were you thinking? Coming to my apartment in such a storm?" Omi asked.  
"I... I had nobody to turn to...I also don't how I came here...I..." Nagi didn't want to say that he was afraid of thunder storms.  
"You're afraid of thunderstorms right?" Omi asked noticing the way the boy hugged him when the thunder sounded.  
"Un...kinda stupid right? A boy of fifteen afraid of thunderstorms?" Nagi replied, blushing.  
"No, I think it's normal," Omi told Nagi.  
Noticing Nagi blushing and looking at the clothes Omi had passed to him earlier on, he added, "the toilet's over there," and point to Nagi where the toilet was.  
When Nagi was done changing into the dry clothes, he went to the kitchen and found Omi making some hot chocolate.  
"O...Omi-kun...what do I do with these wet clothes?" Nagi asked shyly.  
"Oh...can you pass it to me please? Sorry about that," Omi replied.   
Nagi walked over to Omi but accidentally tripped over his wet pants which he was holding in his hand and landed on Omi. In that position anybody could get the wrong idea. The both of them turned a deep shade of red.  
"Su...Sumimasen Omi-kun..."Nagi said.  
Crash!  
This time the thunder was louder, it made Nagi yelped and hug Omi more tightly.  
Omi returned the hug and rub his back to comfort him. Nagi was shocked as nobody actually care for him this much.  
"Okay...it's okay...there's nothing to be afraid of. Nagi? Could you get off for a moment? I need to make some hot chocolate to warm you up..."  
"Huh? Oh...sorry," after saying that he got off immediately.  
"You can use my computer if you want to, while waiting for me," Omi added on seeing that his friend here shifting about uncomfortably.  
"Erm...okay," Nagi said.  
Nagi was playing some of the computer games in Omi's computer when Omi came in. Omi placed the two cups of hot chocolate on the table and went over to Nagi.  
"Are you enjoying yourself with my computer games?" Omi asked, feeling relief that Nagi didn't feel like a stranger in his apartment anymore.  
"Huh? Un...the games are quite fun and challenging...they're to my liking," Nagi replied.  
"How about playing a game with me ? It's quite challenging. Let's see who'll win? Okay?" Omi asked, voice filled with joy and hope.  
"Okay...I...er..."   
"Hm? What do you want to tell me?" Omi asked.  
"Nothing," Nagi replied trying to sound as though nothing seems to bother him.  
An hour passed and it was already night time. Both boys didn't notice the time until their stomachs growled.  
"Oops! Looks like we missed tea. Anyway wanna try my cooking? Can you cook?" Omi asked.  
"Ah...but I'm not sure whether you would like it," Nagi replied.  
"I think I'll like your cooking," Omi said quietly.  
After trying out each other's cooking, they teased each other.  
"Looks like the rain isn't going to stop...what should we do? I'm bored..." Nagi asked Omi.  
"No idea. Play computer games? Or do you want to have an early night? Or...read some books?" Omi asked Nagi.  
"I have no idea, maybe I'll read some books." Nagi told Omi.  
"Okay...give me a minute...I'll be right back with some books."  
"Huh? Un..."  
When Omi came back with a pile of books, he spread them all over his bed.  
"Cool...you have so many books..."   
Before Nagi could finish his sentence, a loud thunder sounded. Nagi yelped and hugged Omi again.  
"Nagi? Why are you so afraid of thunder?" Omi asked curious at the number of times he had been hugged by Nagi.  
"Er...I...I was frightened by somebody during a thunderstorm when I was young...so I...kind of get afraid of thunder," Nagi replied.  
Omi hugged Nagi backed and rubbed his back to comfort him a little.   
Nagi looked at the books and saw one that caught his interest. He picked it up from the bed and looked through it before setting his mind on it.  
While he was reading the book, Omi lay down on his bed and looked at Nagi.  
"Nagi look so cute when he is concentrating really hard on something," Omi thought.   
Feeling somebody was looking at him, Nagi turned and saw a love-sick-puppy-Omi looking at him.  
"Is there anything on my face, Omi-kun?" Nagi asked, smirking.  
"Huh? No...nothing..." Omi replied realizing he was dreaming about Nagi.  
"Kuso," Omi thought, " what am I doing? Staring at him like a love-sick puppy? It was so embarrassing..."   
Nagi placed the book aside and lean closer to Omi. Taking advantage of the older boy's parted lips, Nagi pressed his lips against Omi's.   
Omi was totally shocked and didn't know what to do. He just lay there shocked.  
"Na...Nagi?" Omi managed to stammer after the shock he received.  
"Hm?"  
"Why did you do that?"  
"No idea. I think you're cute. Maybe...I simply have no idea why I did that..."  
They just sat there flushing a deep shade of red and said nothing to each other.  
This time with more confidence they leaned closer and *ahem* ( readers u all should know what right? means kiss. got that? good.^_^ ) No longer a light kiss but a slightly deeper kiss. ( maybe not slightly. ^_^ )  
"Will you accompany me for a night?" Omi asked.  
Nagi gave him a weird look so, he added, "I won't do anything to you, promise. If I do, you can report me to anyone you wish. I'm kind of lonely in my own apartment so, please," Omi gave Nagi a puppy eyed look.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Notey: We bet u all readers think like *ahem* ( what the guys do when they off the lights? got what I mean? good. ^_^ ) If you all think we should add in some points or something or whatever, please e-mail us. We're new and inexperienced in writing fanfics, so please don't kill us!  
  
Shura & Haruka  
omi_nagi@hotmail.com( Shura's )  
dark_kurara@yyhmail.com( Haruka's ) 


End file.
